Green Eyed Feline
by GingerDepphead
Summary: His beautiful eyes switched to mine as Scott walked out the room. "What the hell did you do to him?" Derek growled. I turned away from him and smiled. "I kissed him." I heard growling directly behind me, I laughed. "Down boy, it was just a kiss." My green eyes stared into his, his stared at mine. One of his hands fisted the bottom of my shirt and I tusked at him. "Ah, no touching"
1. Prolouge

**This is my first Teen Wolf fanfic so please be gentle, and have fun ;)**

* * *

Lydia Martin turned to look at all the handsome looking teenagers walking through the halls, she kept her eyes on them as she spoke to her best friend beside her.

"Freshmen. Tons and tons of fresh men."

Allison glanced down at her friend smiling slightly. "You mean fresh _boys_. Lydia they're fourteen."

"Eh, some are more mature than others." Lydia shrugged.

"You know, it's okay to be single. Focus on yourself for a little while, work on becoming a better person." Allison replied.

"Allison, I love you. So if you need to do that thing where we talk about me and pretend like we're not actually talking about you, it's totally fine. But I don't want a boyfriend. I want a distraction." Lydia pursed her lips while observing every freshman that walked through the school doors.

As Lydia was about to look away, her and Allison spotted two gorgeous looking guys strut in.

"Brothers?" Allison asked.

Lydia smirked. "Twins." As the two twins walked passed Allison and Lydia, they turned their heads as they heard the doors bang against the walls. Lydia gasped as she saw who was stalking through the hallway. Her copper hair bouncing as her heels clicked against the ground, a playful smirk crossing her face as she noticed people looking her way. The unknown girl glanced at Lydia and smirked before switching up to the boys in front of her.

Stiles couldn't turn away from the beauty walking down the hall. Scott was busy with his locker, trying to open it and Stiles was furiously slapping Scott's shoulder.

"Um, _Scott_...There's uh...There's something you might wanna take a look at." Stiles gulped.

Scott sighed and dumped his things in his locker. He turned to look at Stiles and switched his brown eyes to the girl who was heading straight for them.

Scott's stare was wide eyed as he took in the girl in front of him.

"Hey Stiles." The girls beautiful green orbs peered under her lashes at Stiles, looking him up and down before turning to the werewolf in front of her. "Scott."

"M..._Molly_?" He gulped. The girl, Molly laughed at Scott's shocked gaze before pulling him roughly down to her and smashed her lips against his. When Molly pulled away from him she caressed his cheek, and bit her lip.

"See you in class." Molly strutted away as she noticed the looks Scott and Stiles were giving her. Today was going to be a very interesting day.


	2. Derek

**Oh my God! I only posted this yesterday and I've got a lot of reviews and followers and such! Thank you guys so much! Gah, so here is the next chapter, longer than the first chapter but I like keeping the first short to keep you guys waiting, haha, I know harsh...I'm sorry. ANYWAY. Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked in the classroom, glancing at all the other students filling in. I noticed a seat was open behind Stiles so I sat down behind him and I could see him tense. I don't whether it was because he was scared of me or because of what I did earlier, that was fun. I love messing with the boys' minds. I noticed Allison walk in, I knew her and Scott had a thing, but I didn't realise how much they actually loved each other. They were kinda cute.

"Stiles." I could see him pretending to scribble something down on the piece of paper in front of him. "Stiles!" He jumped and glared at me slightly.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

He nodded. "Oh I know, you're not gonna do what you did to Scott are you because see, I'm kind of in a _complicated_ relationship..." Stiles trailed off and I raised my eyebrows at him. "Actually you know what? Go ahead, please kiss me."

I laughed at the boy I called my brother and I shook my head.

"No can do, sorry Stiles. Guess you're just gonna have to wait for my sister to finally realise that you exist." Stiles smiled lightly and was about to say something before the teacher walked in. Wow. She was actually kinda pretty. But for some reason I had this horrible feeling. Everyone's phones began to go off in class and I pulled it out my jean pocket and my eyes switched back to the teacher at the front of the room.

""The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway", leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone." The new teacher smiled.

I debated whether or not to switch my Iphone off but I sighed and held the button anyway.

Halfway through the class I wasn't paying attention, obviously, but I began doodling in my sketchbook, I drew some form of eyes. I didn't even know what they were. As I began losing focus again, I stopped as I heard Stiles and Lydia talking about something about a deer and a dog? Just as the conversation was getting interesting a loud bang shook me out of my reverie and I gasped as I saw thousands of birds banging repeatedly into the window.

"Get down, everyone! Get down, down. Get down! Get down!" The teacher shouted, she began pulling some students down with her to protect them. But I couldn't move from my seat. Something about this made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

Stiles saw that I wasn't moving and dragged me from my chair and held his arms above our heads as the birds crashed through the windows and began clawing the students. I kept losing my concentration. Everything was spinning. Stiles shook me roughly, I stopped him by holding his arms. He glanced down at me in concern.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded gently. "Yeah...Yeah I'm fine." I could feel a few scratches on my face because of the birds but luckily it didn't hurt that much.

Stiles took out his phone and called Scott after the accident had happened. "We got a serious problem at school. Ms. Blake's class.." Stiles rushed but was cut off by Scott, but unfortunately I could only hear one side of the conversation.

"Well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion."

"Derek's house? What the hell are you doing at-" He was cut off again and Stiles sighed as Scott hung up the phone.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Stiles? Is everything okay?" Stiles nodded and turned to walk away. "Wait. Where are you going?"

Stiles paused. "To meet with Scott."

I turned to grab my things and turned back. "I'm coming with you."

Stiles held up his arms. "I don't think that's a good-" He sighed as he noticed my stare and we both walked out.

I said to Stiles that I would follow him the way to this 'Derek's' house, but he told me to wait outside for a minute. I sighed but agreed and when he text me I walked into the house.

"Hello? Stiles? Scott?" I heard Stiles reply and I followed the voice.

I noticed Scott was sitting in a chair looking at his arm.

"We came here so you could show us your tattoo?" I raised my eyebrows at the other person I called brother.

"Uh, no. What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

I pursed my lips. "Wow. Um..Okay..I've just been scared shitless because a bunch of birds just crashed through a window _so_ excuse me, if I don't exactly wanna be alone right now."

Scott was about to reply when someone else walked in, I switched my eyes up to the boy- _man_ and my eyes widened slightly. _Oh. My. God_. He was the most gorgeous person I had ever seen in my life. In all my eighteen years I have never seen someone with this much genetic perfection before. I felt my heart beat speed up and I swear Scott glared at me and the man smirked.

"Who's this?" He asked. Damn. His voice was sexy as hell. God help me. I felt like the teenage girl I am. Well the good news is he doesn't look that old. Maybe early twenties? I sure hoped so.

"This is Lydia's sister Molly." Scott introduced us. "Molly, this is Derek." This hotness Derek, furrowed his eyebrows at me. "Lydia's sister?"

I smirked. "Isn't it obvious?" I gestured to the colour of my hair. "Copper hair."

Stiles coughed. "Stawberry blonde actually" I glared at him and he shrinked back.

"What is she doing here?" Derek turned to Scott his greenish eyes glaring slightly at him.

I was taken back for a second before I steadied myself, I narrowed my eyes at this Derek. My God, for once why couldn't the hot ones not be jerks. First Oliver, then Jackson. And now Derek.

"_She's_ here because a bunch of scary looking crows burst through the school window and I didn't want to be on my own. Is that okay with you?" I didn't wait for his answer and I pursed my lips again. "You know what. I'll see you two later." As I was almost out of earshot I said. "Hey, maybe a wolf will jump out of nowhere and crash my car!" I slammed the door shut and sped of from Derek's house.

Great. Not only did I find out that this Derek was insanely hot and a jerk but I also embarrassed myself in front of him. Way to go Molly.

When I got home no one was there. Lydia was at Allison's and Mom was out. Yay, loner. I sighed and dumped my keys in the bowl. I shrugged out of my jacket and rolled my neck, cracking it slightly.

A knock on the door shook me awake and I groggily opened the door to see...no one? I walked out more and it was dark, no one was anywhere to be seen. I muttered under my breath and turned to walk back into the house when I felt something at the back of my neck. I turned immediately to find nothing there. _God_ Molly you're losing it.

I gazed at the woods further from my house and noticed a pair of bright blue eyes glow and I ran back into the house and slammed the door shut. My heart hammered against my chest and I tried to catch my breath. I ran up to my room after checking the doors were locked and the windows were closed. I jumped in my comfortable bed and hid under the covers. It took me a while to go to sleep, but I could not get those horrific blue eyes out of my head.

Now I wish I wouldn't have come back. What the_ hell_ is going on here?


	3. Fright Night

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews and favourites and everything, I have a good feeling this story and I can't wait to write it :)**

* * *

I woke up dazed as the bright light flowed into my bedroom, I glanced at my alarm clock and sighed at the time. It sure was gonna be a long day.

I was walking to the store when I passed a huge building, I stopped when I heard this kind of buzzing around. I furrowed my eyebrows and peered around me. There wasn't anyone out on the street but why was the buzzing still happening. For a second I thought I heard something growl, I jumper and looked behind but there was nothing there.

I was definitely loosing it.

When I continued walking a bit the buzzing had stopped and my phone rang, I looked down to see who it was and answered.

"Scott? What's wrong?" I asked.

"No, nothing's wrong, I just...Can you do me a favour?" Scott replied.

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "_Depends_ what's the favour?"

"I need you to go to Derek's for me. He has something I need."

"Why can't you get it? I grumbled.

"Because I can't, just go there and get it for me? It should be in a box, I'll text you the address." Scott hung up on me and I sighed, when he texted me the address I glanced at the street I was at and then to the huge building I had just walked past.

_Typical._

I sighed and made my way to Derek's loft, as I was making my way up the endless amount of stairs I could hear some voices.

_"You know, I'm starting not to like this idea. Sounds kinda dangerous. You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him_." I recognised that voice, Isaac?

_"You'll be fine."_ Definitely Derek.

_"Does it have to be him?"_

"_He knows how to do it. I don't. Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself."_

"_You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? You know, personally, I'd...Well I'd trust Scott."_

_"Do you trust me?"_

_"Yeah...I still don't like him."_

"_Nobody likes him_." Nobody likes _who?_

_"Boys. F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face."_

_Wait what?_

_"We don't like you."_ At the minute I chose to walk in, the door was wide open. All of a sudden three men were staring at me, I felt slightly uncomfortable on my own, Scott so owed me for this.

"Molly?" Isaac stood up from his position on a table in the far end of the room.

I smiled at him and nodded my head. "Isaac."

"What are you doing here?"

I narrowed my eyes at Derek and sighed.

"I'm here for Scott...He said something about you having a box?" I held my phone in my hands looking at Derek's brooding but gorgeous face. Isaac, Derek and the other guy I still had no idea who he was kept staring at me. It was like they could hear my heartbeat pounding inside my chest, I mean that would be weird. Besides, I couldn't decide whether it was because these men were incredibly hot or because I was really, and I mean really uncomfortable around them. Isaac? Not so much, more like the other two.

"He sent _you?_ Why couldn't he get it himself?" Derek asked as he reached to the table to grab a box which I was assuming why I was here. I growled under my breath as I walked closer to him.

"I don't know, but when you find out, ask him for me." I snatched the box out of his hands, I was just about to stalk off before the buzzing began again. What the hell was that? I furrowed my eyebrows as I glanced around me before turning back to the men who looked at me confused.

I walked to the door before I turned back and looked at Isaac. "I'll see you later?" Isaac nodded, I took one last glimpse at Derek and the other man, I swear I saw his eyes glow blue but I didn't care I just wanted to get the hell out of there.

Derek and Peter shared a look.

"You don't think-"

"You think Molly's a banshee?" Isaac asked.

They all shared worried glances before looking back to where Molly had walked away.

* * *

I sighed angrily as I walked back home completely lost interest in what I was doing before Scott called. Speaking of said person, he wasn't answering his phone.

"Scott, I _swear to God_ if you don't answer your phone I'm going to kill you and smash this stupid box! What the hell is it for anyway? Just...Call me back."

I ran my hand through my hair as I got home, there is something that's going on with everyone, and if they didn't start telling me soon, I'm gonna have to spy, and admittedly I love spying on people, but when it comes to my friends? Not so much, especially when they're keeping something from me.

After hours of trying to get a hold of Scott, I rang Stiles.

"Stiles!"

_"Molly? What's wrong_?" _Peter watched silently as Stiles paced around the attic._

"What's _wrong!?_ Stiles I swear to God if you don't tell me what the _hell_ is going on I'm going to find you and rip you apart!"

_Peter smirked and Stiles gulped_. _"That's a little..Dramatic, don't you think?"_

"Stiles! Why is everyone acting so weird? Lydia won't _talk_ to me, Scott's not answering his phone, I still have this stupid box and I have no idea what to do with it!" I sighed. "Will you just...Please tell me what's going on?" I pleaded with my brother and I could hear Stiles panicking slightly. "Stiles."

_"Moll, I...I can't."_

"What do you mean you _can't?"_

_"It's not my secret to tell."_

"Stiles! You know what? Forget it, I'll find out myself." I hung the phone up on Stiles and almost threw my phone at the wall. I needed some air so I put on my jacket and slammed the door behind me.

As I was walking angrily through the night I heard a scream come from the woods and I hesitated before running inside. I noticed a young woman frantically looking around.

"Hey!" I shouted. I ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

Before she could answer me, a growling came from behind me and I noticed this woman freeze and stared wide - eyed at the figure behind me. I turned around slowly and gasped, I pulled the woman behind me and she gripped onto me. I backed away very slowly not giving the creature/person a reason to jump us. I wasn't keeping my eyes of this things but the girl behind me stood on a branch and it snapped and it caused the thing to growl and I closed my eyes and breathed deeply before opening them again. It began creeping towards us, I couldn't think of anything to do. I heard the girl start whimpering and crying and it made the thing growl and nash it's teeth together.

Out of nowhere it began running towards us and I screamed. Loud.

Next thing I know the thing is being beaten to the ground, me and the girl fell backwards and I glanced up as I watched the shadows fight.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, my God! Scott? Oh _God."_ I cried, I backed away quickly leaning against a tree. He came closer to me and I cried. "No! Please leave me alone!"

"Molly! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"Please just go."

Scott glanced down at me and back where that thing had run off and he growled before running off.

I gasped and breathed in, my cries and breaths coming out harshly. As I began to get up I cried out in pain, I glimpsed down at my right arm to find a huge bite mark. The blood was dribbling out and I held it gently, I cried and I took the girl to the hospital, she was pretty shaken up but as soon as I saw her walk in I ran back to my house. I shut the door and slid down it and my green eyes filled with memories of the creature attacking me and their razor sharp teeth digging into my arm. _Oh God_. Scott. What the hell are they? Oh God. Why did I come back?

Ever since that night I couldn't get the image of it out of my head. The blood. The saliva pouring out the things mouth getting ready to rip me in half. And the eyes. I winced as I moved my arm, the bite had been getting worse. It was itching like crazy and it was becoming inflamed. My first instinct was to call Scott and Stiles but then after what happened...I just couldn't.

As the bell rang I ran out of class I didn't want to bump into Scott or Stiles so I practically speed walked home. But as I couldn't stop thinking of the big black wolf, I managed to walk into the woods, the place I _so_ did not to be in right now. As I noticed the ground, the leaves were coated with a dark substance, I gulped and my eyes trailed over the blood before turning to look at the tree. My green eyes widened and I screamed.

Derek dropped what he was holding and turned to look out the window.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Peter alarmed. "Was that Lydia?"

Derek shook his head and turned to his uncle. "That wasn't Lydia, it was Molly."

Both of the men shared a look and turned to glance out the window. Was Molly a banshee, or was she something else?


	4. Banshee?

**Next chapter woo! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

The scream echoed throughout the entire forest letting all the wolves know who it was and where.

My red locks had almost fallen out of their plait on the side of my head, I whimpered as I stared on at the scene in front of me, my green eyes forcing shut, I re-opened them only to see the body that had been torn apart brutally had disappeared.

I lifted a hand to my mouth and cried as I frantically looked around the woods only to find nothing here. What the hell was happening to me? I knew there was only one way to find out but I still couldn't pick up my phone to answer Scott or Stiles so there was only one person I could go to right now. Derek.

I practically ran up those never ending stairs and I breathlessly threw myself in the attic but no-one was here.

"Derek!" I cried.

I glanced around but no one was here.

"Molly?" I finally noticed Derek as he came out of hiding and I sighed in relief. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you one to?" I asked nervously and Derek looked at me strangely. "A..Werewolf...Are you a werewolf?"

Derek frowned but nodded, unfortunately my curiosity got the best of me and I walked a few paces forward. "Can I _see?"_

Derek raised his eyebrows at me but nodded. I took in a breath as Derek's eyes shone a ruby red colour.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that I'm the Alpha." He walked closer to me.

"What like the Alpha male? In your... _pack_?" Derek nodded.

He took in my disheveled look and noticed my dried tears. His brows came together and he glanced down at me. "What happened? Did you scream last night?"

I was about to answer him but then I frowned as I noticed his last question.

"You heard me scream?" Derek nodded.

He sighed and looked into my bright jade eyes. "Look, there's something you should know-" Derek stopped as he took notice of her right arm, he grabbed her arm roughly and tugged her to him.

"_Hey!"_

"When did you get bit?"

"I-" Derek growled at me and I bit my lip. "Last night." I whispered. Derek let go and I rubbed my wrist. "_Why?_ What does that mean?"

"It means that you could turn into one of us." Derek paced in front of me and he was beginning to make me feel dizzy. "But seeing as you're Lydia's sister you might be okay."

My mouth opened and closed. "What does that mean?"

Derek sighed. "Lydia is something called a Banshee, it's difficult to explain, she hears things, and she predicts people's deaths, she's immune to the werewolf bite, so it might not affect you."

I gulped. "Lydia hears _voices_?"

Derek must've smelled my anxiety because he stared at me.

"You hear them?"

I nodded and I wrapped my arms around myself. "There's something else...Last night...I...I saw a body. That's why I screamed...But...But then I looked back and it was _gone_."

Just as Derek was about to answer me his phone went off. He glanced at it and then looked back at me guiltily.

"What? What is it?"

"They found a body."

I gasped. "Oh God."

* * *

After I left Derek's I finally picked up the courage to talk to Scott and Stiles, I met them at the school and I told them what happened.

"That was you!?" Scott raised his eyebrows. I nodded.

Stiles clumsily took out his phone and sighed while looking at me.

"You didn't by any chance see this...Did you?" I took Stiles phone and a tear escaped my eye and I hurriedly handed him back his phone and nodded.

"Yeah...That's uh...That's what I saw."

Stiles took in my scared look and gave me a sideways hug. "I'm sorry you got brought into this but you and Lydia are kinda the same...Only she doesn't see the deaths."

I laughed and wiped my cheeks. "It's okay Stiles, we have to stick together now. So...What's next?"

* * *

After we had figured out that there was now something called a dark druid, whatever the hell that was I went home, Lydia said she would be back soon but I just hoped she but okay, as soon as I got through the front door I grunted in pain.

I doubled over and held my head in agony.

_"Please!"_

_"I did what..."_

_"They'll figure this..."_

_"They're gonna find you..."_

_"No! You still need me!"_

I screamed as an overwhelming sensation filled me inside and out. No doubt the werewolves heard me, so I hope they knew it was me. What I didn't understand was what this was? Why am I seeing people's deaths? What good would that do if I saw their own deaths but couldn't do anything about it!?

I got up slowly and crashed on the sofa, I pulled out my phone wiping my hand on my jeans as it was all sweaty.

I texted Stiles.

Mr Harris is dead. I saw it. -M

I dropped my phone on the floor as my hand fell limp and my eyes drifted closed. All I could see was a pair of blue and red eyes staring at me as I felt deep into unconsciousness.


	5. The Beginning

"Yo Scotty. Hey, Yo, Scotty, still with me?" Stiles waved a hand in front of Scott's face and I put my book down and turned round in my seat.

"Yeah, sorry. Uh, what's the word?" Scott grunted with his eyes closed.

""Anachronism." Stiles replied.

"Something that exists out of its normal time." Scott answered a hand on his side.

"Nice. Okay, next word... "incongruous."

"Um, can you use it in a sentence?"

"Yes. Yes, I can. It's completely incongruous that we're sitting on a bus right now, on our way to some stupid cross-country meet after what just happened... incongruous."

"Out of place, ridiculous, absurd." Scott answered.

"Perfect. Okay, next word. Um, Darach. Darach, it's a noun. We have to talk about it sometime, okay? And we're gonna be stuck in this thing for, like, five hours, so why not? Next word... "Intransigent."

Scott grunted in pain and I put my arm of his shoulder reaching over from in front of them.

"Scott? Are you okay?"

"We shouldn't have come. I knew it. We shouldn't have come." Stiles kept fidgeting in his seat, he was so not helping right now.

"We had to. There's safety in numbers."

"Yeah, well, there's also death in numbers, okay? It's called a massacre... or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery, wow, that's... all right, Scott, I'm telling coach that..."

"No. No, no, no. I'm all right." Scott protested.

Stiles sighed. "Well, you don't look all right Would you just let me see it?"

"I'm okay."

"Just let me see it, okay?"

Scott nodded. "Okay."

Stiles lifted his shirt up and I managed to hold in a gasp. "Oh my God, Scott."

"I know it's bad, but it's because they're from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal." Scott pulled down his t-shirt and leant his head against the window.

"How come Boyd and Isaac are fine then?"

"I can't believe he's dead. I can't believe Derek's dead."

I flipped around when Scott said those last few words. I saw what had happened that not, but from the boys protesting I went anyway. It was horrible. I saw Derek fall with my own eyes, unable to do anything. I knew I felt some sort of connection with him, I still hadn't figured out what that was yet. And now I guess I will never get to find out. I sighed and jumped in my seat trying to get comfortable.

I re-opened my book and read a few pages. It was for my Biology project, and I hadn't chosen what I wanted to base it off so I was reading this book for inspiration. I rubbed my temples and flipped over a couple of pages, but when I got to one page I scanned the writing and my eyebrows furrowed as I took in what it said.

_Black cats can sometimes sence when someone is going to die by sitting next to them until they finally pass._

_It is also said, that a black cats blood or tear can heal any wound._

_Also, a cats hiss, meow and scream can be heard from miles away._

I slammed the book closed and breathed in deep. That's impossible. A cat?

* * *

_I followed Scott into Derek's as we had figured out where the Alpha's were hiding._

_"I know where they are."_

_"Same building as the Argents, we know." Derek sighed._

_"Cora and I followed the twins." Boyd said._

_"Then they want you to know, isn't that obvious?" I asked._

_"Or, more likely, they don't care." I stared next to Derek's side as Peter strode past watching me. Scott had told me everything that I had missed. And this Peter was making me feel uncomfortable under his gaze. No wonder I didn't like him when I came here for the first time._

_"What is this?" Asked Scott._

_"Isn't it obvious? The schemers are scheming, coming up with a coup de main, better known as a pre-emptive strike." Peter replied, his voice sending shivers spine. Not necessarily in a good way either._

_"You're going after them?"_

_"Tomorrow. And you're gonna help us." Derek spoke to Scott and I spoke up._

_"How do you suppose we do that?"_

_Derek shook his head. "Not you."_

_"Excuse me? Why the hell not?" I answered back._

_"Your not even a werewolf Molly, incase you didn't notice, you don't have any super powers."_

_"I have something!" I sneered back. God this man was infuriating._

_"Exactly. Something. And until we find out what that is, you're not coming with us."_

_"But-" I stopped when Scott took a hold of my hand._

_"Molly, Derek's right. I can't put you in danger. Especially when you don't heal."_

_I didn't want to argue further so I just sighed and nodded my head. But little did Scott and Derek know, there was no way I was just going to sit out of this. But the smirk Peter sent my way made me think he knew exactly what I was doing._

* * *

"Two of you, back in your seats. Jared, again, car sick? Every ti... how do you even get on the bus? Look at me. No, don't look at me. Look at the horizon. Keep your eyes... keep your eyes on the horizon. McCall, not you too." Coach moaned.

Scott tried to smile but it came out as a wince. "No, Coach, I'm good."

"Hey, Scott, you're bleeding again. And don't tell me that it's just taking longer to heal, okay? Because I'm pretty sure that still bleeding means not healing, like, at all." Stiles stated.

"He's listening."

"Is he gonna do something?" Asked Stiles.

"Not in front of this many people."

"Okay, well, what about the two ticking time bombs sitting right near him?" Stiles rubbed his cheek in annoyance.

"No, they won't. Not here." Scott opened his eyes and glanced at us.

* * *

"Okay, well, what if they do? Are you gonna stop 'em?"

"If I have to."

_"They're one floor above them in the penthouse, right above Allison." Derek said pointing to the blue prints in front of them._

_"So kill them first, that's the plan?" Scott raised his eyebrows._

_"They won't even see it coming." Boyd spoke up._

_All the boys stopped talking when they heard crashing coming from behind the door and a voice._

_"Stiles, what the hell? Can't you just tell me later? Look after Lyd for me okay, her and I need still need to talk about this whole Banshee thing."_

_"Stiles, I'm not kidding call me back when you actually have a problem on your hands."_

_"Oh what, and you do?" Stiles bit back_

_"As a matter of fact." Molly attempted to balance a few cases in her hands and her phone on her shoulder. "I do, no goodbye Stiles." When she hung up the phone the case dropped from her arm and she cursed. She opened the door to see all the guys staring at her ludicrously, while Derek was glaring at her as she struggled walking in._

_"I know you guys are probably pissed, but I don't have any amount of strength so do you mind?" When none of them moved she scowled and chucked the cases on the table in front of them angrily._

_"What the hell is this?" Derek glowered._

_Molly opened the cases and chucked the opening and the werewolves almost walked back in surprise, and she saw Peter glaring at the weapons in the case._

_"Molly! Where the hell did you find all of these?" Scott looked up at her alarmed._

_She shrugged. "Let's just say I borrowed them from a friend."_

_Derek picked up one of the guns with distaste and turned to Molly. "Borrowed or stole?"_

_Molly sighed. "I thought you guys could use some of this okay?"_

_"We're werewolves we don't need any of this stuff." Peter said._

_"Exactly, Deucalion and the Alpha's won't be expecting you to use any of this stuff, so you can use it to your advantage."_

_"Do you even know how to use any of it?" Derek asked, his eyes boring into hers._

_Molly smirked at him, pulled out a gun and loaded it, and the werewolves stepped back._

_"Actually. I do."_

When the school bus stopped because Jared puked all over it. Gross. We ended up getting of the bus. Boyd almost ended up ripping Ethan to pieces and we found out that one of the Alpha's could've been deadly hurt, we still had yet to figure out whether he was dead or alive.

I ended up calling Mom to pick me up, I couldn't deal with going on this stupid trip and everything with Derek was making me go overboard. I was too worried about Scott but then Allison stitched him up and he seemed a lot better, so I now I was at home. I had a nice hot shower before laying on the sofa and watching cartoons and I think half way through watching Spongebob I fell asleep, dreaming about Derek falling.

I woke up abruptly when the door bell rang and I looked around before getting up and opening the door.

I gasped.

"Oh, my God."

I gazed into the eyes of my visiter and then he collapsed in front of me, I just managed to catch him but he was heavy. I dragged him through my house and carefully laid him on the sofa.

"Derek. This is bad. What the hell happened? You should be at the hospital."

Derek gasped in a breath and shook his head. "No, no hospital."

"Derek, I have no clue what I'm doing!" I turned back to Derek only to see his eyes falling. "Derek? Derek!"

I rummaged through the cabinets in my bathroom before finding some bandages and then I found some alcohol in the kitchen and I ran over to Derek. I helped him take off his t-shirt and at the look at his beautiful body I sucked in a breath. I'm pretty sure Derek could hear my heart beating faster but that wasn't exactly the right timing.

"Oh, my God." I whispered as my hand ghosted over his wound.

"How bad?" He glanced down at me.

"Derek, you're bleeding black blood! Is that supposed to happen? Oh God, you're not dying again are you!?" Derek noticed my panic as I opened the bottle of alcohol and I glanced up at him. "This is gonna hurt."

I put my thumb in the bottle and the alcohol poured onto Derek's wound and he gritted his teeth in pain.

After the pain had subsided I rubbed Derek's side gently with a cloth and wrapped the bandage around it. Derek had fallen asleep and I left him to it and when I came back he was putting his shirt back on.

"Woah, what are you doing?" I asked alarmed I ran over to him and made sure that he could stand up before releasing him.

"I have to find the others, they think I'm dead."

"I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"They need to know." Derek narrowed his eyes slightly and I began getting angry.

"Do you have any idea how awful you look right now?! You're like one giant open wound. I'm not even entirely sure you aren't really dead Derek." My green eyes blazing into his.

"Molly they have to know."

"Don't you think I know that!? Scott was practically dying earlier all beat up about you! Because he saw you fall, _I_ saw you fall!" I began to silently cry. "We thought you were dead."

Derek limped over towards me and wiped a tear from my cheek. "Don't. Don't cry for me."

I sniffed. "Everyone deserves to be cried for."

Derek shook his head. "Not me. Look, I don't know what we have, but people get hurt around me, and I will _not_ let the same happen to you."

Derek leaned his forehead against mine and I held in a breath. Derek smiled gently.

"I can hear your heart skipping."

"That's because you make me nervous." I whispered as we began to get closer.

"I do?"

I nodded and our lips were only inches apart.

"Mmm."

We closed our eyes and Derek held the back of my neck and brought me closer. My mouth was open slightly waiting in anticipation while Derek's was closed as he brought me closer to him, his jaw clenching.

Our lips finally connected and I heard Derek groan. This was officially the best kiss I had ever had. Derek's lips were like heaven. Our tounges found each other and Derek backed me up onto my kitchen counter lifting me up by the back of my thighs.

I ran my hands through his soft, jet black hair, and Derek's hands ran down my legs as mine wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. I gasped for air. We leaned against each other and I bit my lip. And we both breathed quickly, trying to catch our breath back. When I opened my eyes Derek was staring at me and I couldn't look away from his gaze.

Things were finally beginning to turn my way.


End file.
